Kingdom Hearts: The Next Generation
by Storm Midnight
Summary: The time has arrive for the next generation of keybearers to make a stand. Join the daughters of the key on their journey and find out that it's worth standing up for what's right, even if your standing alone and against all odds. SoraKairi RikuSelphie


Gomen nasi! School started today so all of my updates will be super-slowed. I also have a new story idea (I got it during homeroom today) First chapter's just the Intro and explaining who's who, and trust me this story is definitely going to be updated. (But AFTER I finish Crossover Mania, so you're going to have to wait a while for Ch. 1.) It's a tad short, but hey, it's an intro; don't excpect it to be three pages long.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They always say that I was named after a beautiful girl who was very talented at art; they said she had blonde hair and blue eyes, just like me except I'm a brunette. Honestly I HATE my name, so you better think twice about calling me by it. (If you value your life, you'll listen to me because I've gotten _very_ good with a sword over the past three years)

My brother always calls me it because he knows how much it annoys me.

The name sound so odd and it sticks out, I can always hear the other kids snickering in the halls at school when I go by.

"What kind of name is that?"

"What a weirdo!"

"There goes the artistic odd-ball."

I bet your thinking right now 'artistic oddball?' Yea, that's just another one of my names because I'm good at drawing. Everyone makes fun of me just because of my name, my damn stupid, oddball name.

Naminé

I hate that name; I don't care who she is or whatever the heck she did to make my parents name me after her. Call me Mina and live, call me Naminé and die; simple as that.

And before you ask 'Who are your parents?' I'll just tell you. Their names are Sora and Kairi, happy? And my brother's name is Roxas, just so you don't start pestering me for answers. Roxas is more of an oddball then me; he's the only one in our family with blonde hair.

Dad's brunette like me and Mom's a redhead, we all have blue eyes. I often spend most of my time with my best friend Ami (yes, I have friends, well at least _one_ friend).

Ami has long silver hair and has aquamarine eyes. She's the daughter of Riku, my mom and dad's best friend, and Selphie. We hang out together every day after school; we have this dream of setting sail and exploring to see if there are any other islands out there. Dad immediately shot down that idea when he overheard us talking about it.

He said that it was too dangerous and that I would be putting my life at risk. He never lets me do anything that includes exploring. King Mickey explained it to me as protection; I think they're being overprotective of me.

King Mickey's one of dad's old friends, along with Donald and Goofy. They pop in one in awhile to talk to dad and Riku about 'Adult matters. ' They treat me like a freaking ten-year-old; I'm almost sixteen for Pete's sake! And I can prove it to them!

Riku has been giving Ami and I sword lessons ever since I received my first sword on my twelfth birthday. We've both spar in our spare time so we can both improve. If I could get dad to see just one of our lessons, he'd see how well I can do on my own and maybe he'd let me have more personal freedom.

It's only three days until my sweet sixteen, maybe with some stroke of luck something amazing will happen and my boring, everyday life will change into something full of adventure and excitement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Click that button and review people! Tell me you opinion and tell me if I should continue! (Let's just say for now that KH2 was the end of the series) And just to let you know this takes about 20 years AFTER KH2.

Now I'm going to test your computer skills!

Who do you think the character Ami is dedicated to? (Coughlookatmyfavoriteauthorslistcoughcough)

Get it right and get 100 points (I'm using a point system to keep track of my most dedicated readers)

Mist, if your reading this you already have 100 points bc you already figured out who she's dedicated to. (I let Mist Lionshade pre-read this)

Ja ne!

Storm

P.s. Crossover Mania has exactaly 300 hits! WOOT!


End file.
